Conventionally, there is widely used an illumination device such as a ceiling light which is attached to an indoor ceiling surface so as to irradiate light on a general indoor region including a wall surface and a floor surface. Thus far, an annular fluorescent lamp has been generally used as a light source for such an illumination device. In recent years, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) capable of emitting high-brightness light with low electric power is popularly used as a light source. The LED shows a high degree of freedom of arrangement in the illumination device. There is also available an illumination device which makes use of a plurality of LED light sources differing in light distribution.
As one example of the illumination device using the plurality of LED light sources, there is known an illumination device which includes a main light source for irradiating light on a general indoor region mainly including a region below the illumination device and an indirect light source for irradiating light toward a ceiling surface (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-145685). This illumination device can provide a bright illumination environment suitable for a user's indoor activity by, for example, turning on both the main light source and the indirect light source. Furthermore, the illumination device can reduce the light directly irradiated toward a user and can allow a user to fall asleep under a comfortable and pleasant condition, by turning on only the indirect light source when the user goes to bed.
The aforementioned illumination device enables a user to arbitrarily set a bedtime, a wakeup time and an on-off start time of the illumination device. However, it is difficult for a user to confirm whether the respective times thus set are suitable for the user's own sleep pattern. For that reason, it is sometimes the case that, during a bedtime and a wakeup time, a user cannot sufficiently obtain a comfortable and pleasant illumination environment through the use of the illumination device.